Thin Ice
by iAlice-Collins105
Summary: A new boy has shown up in Peach Creek and everyone wants a little piece of him. Between the horde of girls and boys after him, he has his sights set on Double D but he's not the only one. Can Edd withstand the pressure of two admires or will he shatter under the pressure? Or can Kevin win him over and protect him from the new heart breaker of Peach Creek high?
1. Who's that?

**Thin Ice**

**Chapter One**

**Who's That?**

* * *

_"Things were fine and great and then he came out of no where... like a blizzard in the middle of February, just when you think spring is coming. Sudden. Here, and then Gone, leaving behind pieces of himself to show he was even there at all... And That's all he was to me.. A _blizzard_"_

* * *

It was chilly that day. Gray clouds and signs of storms high over head basically shouted the level of intensity the weather would become, and alone he walked. His outfit was simple that day, or to him anyway. A gray button up shirt with a sweater vest on top, and a red bow tie. His pants were also gray and he wore boot like shoes on his feet. A messenger bag hung around his shoulders, clinging to him as if it were alive. A scarf was tied tightly around his neck and the usual black ski hat accented the look, keeping him casual. A few tufflets of hair stuck out from under the cap, and per the usual, he didn't bother fixing it. He huffed once, and removed an ear bud from his ear after spotting Eddy and Ed in the front of the high school.

"Good morning gentle men" Eddward stated as he approached his two best friends. Eddy looked up from his phone, and got his ridiculous goofy grin on his face and grabbed him around the shoulders, walking into school. Ed was right at their side, but May was beside him, so it wasn't as if his attention was truly directed at the group. Eddy was once again rambling on about his most recent "get rich quick" schemes, giving the young boy details on how he'd gone about it. These high school scams were nothing like they were back when they were all in middle school... His plans had gotten elaborate, and despite the fact that he'd never been.. as bright as Edd, it was clear Eddy was actually taking the time to think his scams out before just DOING them. Ed had drifted different directions, but before he left, Eddy turned, waved good-bye, calling Edd "sockhead" before taking his leave... The man couldn't help but smile, and he made his way to his locker.

Located in an odd place, it wasn't unusual that his hallway was void of life. He slid some books in, exchanging them for the materials needed for his second period, after swim classes. He removed the tight scarf and extra coat he had on over his thin body due to the cold, and hung it within the locker. As he calmly closed the door and placed his combination lock back into place, he looked over to see a boy, standing there, a confused look on his face, and a sheet of paper in his hand.

"AHH!" Double D jumped back, flinching, which then caused him to tremble, and shake, and cough violently before recomposing himself. He fixed his bow tie, then his beanie.

"U-uhm.. hello?" Edd asked, looking down into the boys eyes. He blushed, and looked up and that's when he felt his cheeks flush. The boy was beautiful to say the least.

Raven black hair, that had been rather spiky and unruly, multiple thick layers of it, all stuffed into a teal blue and black striped beanie, a few long soft strands sticking out under the cap. He wore two to three necklaces and his outfit was rather nice. He wore a button up white shirt with a dark blue cardigan sweater, and a tie tied neatly around his slender neck. He too carried a messenger bag but it was clear that his was a bit worn, and due to the number of buttons and writing on it, it was clear he liked it edgy. His pants were gray and tight, and they clung to his legs. On his feet were high top black shoes, adorned with Doctor Who stencils. Chains and suspenders hung from his belt loops and gave him a whimsical look. His face... had to be the best. Soft chin and huge burning blue gray eyes bore into Edd, and he felt his heart clench.

"Uhm, I am deeeeeply apologize for bothering you but sadly, Im new here and have nooo idea where to go.. can you help guide me too... the gym.. where swimming takes place?" Edd stopped, and blinked.

"Wait.. is your name by any chance Alexander Collins? The exchange student from England?" The boy nodded, and Double D squealed, and grabbed his hand.

"Oh my Goodness! It is such an unfathomable honor to be in such a legends presence.. A record breaking under classman. I've observed you dive in the past. Your form? Flawless" the boy simply blushed and gladly shook the mans hand before letting go, and Double D agreed to lead him. Considering he was the leader of such a group, Eddward couldn't help but feel his face light up into a glorious grin knowing they'd managed to scoop up and attract a world renowned swimmer and diver.. their ticket to finals.

After discussing a few things mainly grades and how this school "operated" They entered the locker rooms, and Double D took the boys sheet, and smiled, tapping the locker next to his own.

"This one, I'm glad to announce, is yours! Anddd, sadly, due to the way they've set the gyms up... we have to go outside, pass the foot ball field and have to travel a bit of a distance to reach our location..." Edd told him, and the other boy smiled and nodded, standing up, and he walked to the locker, opening it. He turned back around to his school bag and slipped it in the blueish gray locker. He then turned back around, and removed his beanie, then his shirt, then his pants. The boy was long, slender with little to no leg hair, and a rather fit but slightly scrawny physic, besides his arm muscles it was clear that he didn't work out to often, not as if he needed too. The boy then ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, that had a few uncut long pieces in the back, that he liked. IT wasn't until now that Double D saw the boys ear. Gauges and ear rings galore. Not to mention the one that revealed itself when he sneezed. And usually, things like this, would rub the older boy the wrong way, but for some reason, he liked him even more. He had a tattoo of an anchor on his left hip, and an octopus on his wrist that had been hidden by a black sweat band that also found itself in his locker.

Edd was already changed, putting on a pair of sweat pants and a black jacket and his beanie despite needing a swim cap. Alexander mimicked this, grabbing his bag full of clothes, and followed Double D when he called. More people entered the locker room when they left, but it was clear Edd was one to be ahead of the clock, than rather to fall behind for some idle chit chat.

They then began to cross the foot ball field and by that he meant walk around the bleachers, and of course it took minutes for the foot ball team who were taking a break to notice. Alex looked up from his phone when one of the boys whistled.

"Heyy! They got some new blood on their little team! Cute!" Double D grabbed the boys shoulder as he was about to make his way over, instead, he raised his right hand, and flipped the group off, frowning. One of the boys punched the other one in the arm, and they both got up and ran over, removing their helmets.

"Hey Dork, hold up a sec" The man turned to see Kevin and Nat, but Kevin had been the one to stop him. Alex had raised an eyebrow when the man had addressed Double D as "Dork" Who exactly was he?

"Oh, good morning Kevin. You look rather under-dressed... aren't you cold?" He sighed heavily, and rolled his eyes smiling goofily.

"No. We just finished up practicing. We're about to do a game but it's hot wearing all these pads, anyhow, that's not what I wanted to come ask you about. Today, during Bio, could you and me possibly... I don't know, sit together and work on our project? Im really slacking in this whole... astro-"

"We're learning about biomes Kevin.. Not astrology" Thhe boy said laughing. Kevin's face flared red and everyone in the small group turned their heads to see James Castellanos running over, wearing sweat pants, and a baggy tank top but no jacket. Their was a huge bag on his back as well. He ran over, and Nat grabbed him around the waist, spinning him around a bit before their lips finally met. Alex blushed.

"O..oh my" He said, blinking twice. He removed his beanie once more to hid his overly red face, and now it was Nats turn to pick on him.

"What? Never seen a guy and a guy kiss?.. I can show you how it's done?" The boy offered shooting him a rather devious grin and Alex gasped, but the kid with brown hair swatted him on the arm, and Nat quickly pulled away, wincing and rubbing the area.

"Anywho, I'll see you in Bio, Kevin. I look forward to our collaboration" The boy explained, smiling sweetly. Kevin rubbed the back of his head, and watched everyone walk off. Something rubbed him the wrong way about the kid with the black hair... He wasn't... alright. But beside his bad hunch, Kevin looked over and began laughing at Rave, who was still being spun around by a rather needy Nat who, sadly, was having a hard time letting his boy friend go.

"Rave, skip with meeeee... All the guys came in this morning.. I don't have to be here.." He said pouting, almost begging his boy friend to stay.

"Nat, I can't. Coach AND Double Dork told me if I miss another swim practice their just going to dump me from the team.. but all after lunch, I'm yours ok?" He said, his face turning a dark shade of red. The green haired male blinked, blushed, then smiled evilly. It was out of character to purpose such an idea, and Nat knew exactly where it was leading.

"Alright sweet cheeks..." A butt squeeze. "See you then" Rave pushed his boy friend off, and sprinted after Double D and the new kid.

"You are sooo whipped bro." Kevin told him laughing harder. Nat just looked at him and grinned.

"You would know, huh Kev?" The ginger bit his lip, and roughly slid his helmet back on, and stomped away, ignoring the blush that creeped back onto his cheeks.

* * *

"So what's on the agenda today, Double D?" Alex just stood beside his new friend, silent, but with a smile on his face. He knew his place. He wasn't close to anyone at this school, not yet anyway, but there was no need to act foolish and get involved in someone elses business, especially not Double D's.

"Well, its the usual I suppose. We have a rather... intricate art project and a few essays due, all of which are already finished... and im about four or five project ahead of everyone else due to the simplicity of the material... the teachers offered to put me in the next grade but I refused... Im good, but not quite there yet" Rave nodded, snickering a bit, and looking past Edd, and onto the kid with shaggy black hair.

"My.. Nat was right.. you are rather cute! What's your name?"

"Alexander Collins...A-and you?" He asked stuttering over his words as he spoke. People in england never found him to be "cute" and when they did it was simply because they wanted him for sex.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my name is James Castenallos. One of this schools best students, at your service." The two shook hands and Double D smiled warmly.

"It's great to see friends bonding! So touching.."

"Ahhh shut it Sockhead! Besides were at the gym.. time time to get our game faces on!" With that, Alex made a ridiculously angry face, one you'd see in a dramatic japanese cartoon, and the two others grabbed their sides enduring a laughing fit. They straightened up, and headed in, riding themselves of their clothes, now prepared to endure a good hour of practice.


	2. Minds Eye

**Thin Ice**

**Chapter Two**

**Minds Eye  
**

* * *

_"I'm not "mellow" Im not "unique" Im not cool, or spectacular or fabulous. I'm not yours, I'm not his, or hers, or theirs, I'm myself, and mine alone. You should be able to comprehend such a deep level of thinking... right, Eddward?"_

* * *

The sound of that voice immediately shook him awake and he sat up breathing harshly.

'A dream?' He looked at his clock, and as he blinked, the alarm rang. Five of clock, and the boy smiled, throwing his feet over the bed, the soles of his feet making contact with a pair of house shoes, his bunny ones. Given he didn't sleep in the same onesy he'd decided holding onto his favorite house shoes was alright. He made his bed, ironing the sheets to a crisp, and yawned as he made his way to the shower, and pulled back the curtain, turning the nob, he removed his beanie, and looked at himself in the mirror.

Thick black bangs fell and covered most of his face, but he didn't mind. He pulled the hair back, revealing a scar, and he sighed, and let his hair fall once more as he stripped himself down and slid into the shower, shivering rather violently as the hot water made contact with his freezing skin. The cold front had rolled on, and the temperature had even dropped! He stood underneath the shower head, allowing his hair to hit his collar bones before he pushed it back and did his best to ignore his shaggy but long, black hair.

"Today is going to be a good day" He sang to himself as he stepped out of his restroom. He'd been pulled back to yesterday when he and Kevin had sat along in their biology class working on a rather important project. He bit at his lip, remembering it. He hadn't even noticed the loud window rattling music escaping from the newly built house across the street from his own. A two story with a lavish yard and two cars plus a rather vintage bike and long board were out on the porch. Double D just stared. Music like that had flooded the cal-de-sac mere DAYS ago, and he'd taken a liking to it, despite the loud obnoxious nature of it. It wasn't even that.. if he was braver, he'd have marched over there and demanded that the music be turned down or shut off completely but something about the beat drove him mad.. and not in the ways his indie or classical music could do.

He then bit his lip again, shaking Kevin from his thoughts as he walked over to his closet, grabbing a button up gray top, and sliding the tight shirt on. Next was his vest, followed by his bow tie, and finally his pants, then after blow drying and flattening his hair, he put his hat on, yawning once more as he grabbed his multiple assignments and text books and slid them into his book bag before throwing the bag over his shoulder, and walking into the hallway. He sighed and took off down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen, throwing the notes into the trashcan, he reached into his fridge and grabbed himself a bottle of peace tea before leaving. He shut and locked the door behind him, and stood out in his front yard for a second before blinking.

The cul-de-sac had gone quiet. He looked around, and across the street, a person stepped out of the house. He wore bulky headphones on his head and had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Had it not been for the beanie, Edd probably wouldn't have recognized him. Double D threw his hand up, waving to the boy, and just as he did this, Kevin stepped out, wearing a hoodie and pair of tight pants. Alexander looked over to Kevin, grabbed the long board from beside him, and jogged over to Edd, just as Kevin began doing the same. Edd stood, and when his friends finally were within a foot or two of him, they both said hello to Edd at the same time. Kevin shot Alex a glare, but the boy simply ignored it.

"Good morning gentlemen! Fine morning isn't it? The clouds are just in the right position to only allow fragments of light to see-"

"Double D... it's to early for all that science talk man..." Kevin said before Alexander coughed and frowned at the boy.

"Interrupting people is rude... anyway, I have to take care of some things early.. Would you care to join me Edd?" Just as the boy was about to answer, Kevin held his hand up.

"But I thought you were going to come over and hang out and head to school with me later today?" Kevin countered with a rather poorly masked look of desperation, and an equally concealed blush on his cheeks. Alex smiled rather evilly, a look that took Eddward by surprise.

"Well.. Kevin, may I ask that we reschedule? I'm afraid Alexander got lost and was late to class much more than I would recommended for any of my friends... so, tomorrow morning, I swear on the orange sky of Gallifrey that you and I will sit and enjoy breakfast together alright?" Kevin nodded, and watched as Alex hopped on his long board, skating slowly so he kept an equal pace with Double D. Watching the two laugh, Kevin sighed.

"I needed you though..." He mumbled just standing there. Confusion hit and he was unsure of where to go or who to talk to. His best gamble? Nat... Nat knew... He always knew... Kevin then looked around, and jogged over to the boys house, and knocked twice. Instead of Nat answering, Rave did, rubbing his eyes. He wore a baggy shirt, the sleeves much to long for his arms. His hair was messy and within a few minutes, Nat appeared, hugging the boy from behind who frowned but leaned against him anyway.

"I need help..."

"I wass kinda busy. Can it wait till after lunch Kev?"

"It's about the dork..." Nat and Rave's eyes widened, and after a smug eye roll and heavy sigh, Rave broke away from Nat, and walked back into the kitchen to resume cooking and Nat sighed, bringing him in.

"So uhm...Alexander, I was meaning to ask, was that ridiculously loud music coming from your residence?" The boy blushed, and turned down the song playing on his ridiculously fancy headphones. It wasn't as if it was a reason to be embarrassed more or less like he just wanted to see what the deal was.

"Y-yea.. I'm a producer... I make music all the time" He explained shrugging lazily. He looked rather carefree today and he soon skated in a circle around the man before jumping off his long board and carrying it in his left hand as he lit the cigarette still hanging in his mouth. Edd sighed, clicking his tongue.

"That's rather fascinating.. I'm afraid music was never a very acceptable thing to my mind. You'll have to teach me something some time!" Double D pursed, smiling cutely. The other boy blushed, and bit his lip nodding. He loved when he did that, especially since he had piercings in his lips today...

"I'd like that... so what's the deal with you and that Kevin kid? He like... obsessed with you or something?" Alex asked, flicking ashes away as he took a long breath from the hazardous object in between his fingers. Double D could only blush, and rub the back of his head.

"He's... just a good friend... I suppose you could phrase it in such a way that well... He's the only one I really grew close to after junior high.. Between Eddy's ignorant unfathomable and ridiculous shenanigans, I moved on and sought out a much.. kinder company" He said twisting a strand of his hair. Alex smiled, and threw his arm around Double D's shoulders.

"Well you got me now.. I hope you don't mind. You seem to be the only one in this god forsaken town that has a brain in their head..." He said, poking the boys forehead to add emphasis to what he was saying. Double D just bit his lip and held his breath when he would touched. Alex then snickered.

"Well... I'll see you in first period... I gotta go attend to those.. errands" He said the last word with a pop of his neck and a brief hair flip before he readjusted his beanie and put his headphones on, turning the music up much louder than Edd thought was safe, and long boarded away, and he was soon out of sight, disappearing into the treats just beyond the school. Double D sighed, and headed inside, and went straight to class.

He was always the first one there, but not today. He walked in to be greeted by Sarah and Jimmy, and since this WAS a computer programming course, having the many different age groups collide didn't surprise him. But for them to be there so early.. rather shocking. Double D greeted them with a nod of his head, and after sliding one his ear buds in, and hooking it up to the computer he began surfing the net, trying to find and listen to music. Behind him, Sarah's whispers flooded into his thoughts, and although it really shouldn't have mattered, it did... and it pushed him the wrong way.

"You know, I heard that new kid is an orphan... I also heard that the reason he moved was because of how badly abused he was but his foster family..." It was Jimmy's turn to chime in.

"Yea I know! I also heard that he's here because of how many parents wanted him dead... something about being a controlling heart-breaker? I'd be worried... for everyone!"

"He's just to attractive to be here... and oh my goodness Jimmy did you get a good look at his eyes? he's to perf!"

_'Why wouldn't he tell me.. how does Sarah know so much.. yesterday was his first day... But.. how dare they.. I wonder if Kevin knows yet...'_ His thoughts drifted, and even though he sat, his face full of anger, and rage that the two of them would so carelessly discuss someone's life like that, made him bite the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood... He needed to know...And he couldn't help but think that all of this, was in away, deja vu...

* * *

WELL guys I never do author notes at the bottom of my chapters but IT HAS TO BE DONE this time! You guys are AMAZING! Thank you for all the reviews and I know the KevEdd is hardly detectable, but this story it going to be crazy long and dramatic cause.. they need a good love story... anyw who, another OC will be introduced and if anyone is interested in drawing art, PLEASE email me! I'd love to see what you could do, and I'd love to have our characters drawn. SO, keep an eye out for the next update, and share the story... I would love to become a well known name in the KevEdd fandom


	3. Rise and Fall

**Thin Ice**

**Chapter Three**

**Rise and Fall**

* * *

_No fear, we are going skyward, we've just begun... Diving, head first, going higher, straight for the sun. With the flow, your heart is strong, made of gold... One breath in this moment, we'll stay 'till we're chosen, and through it all. We'll fight 'til we're broken. We rise and fall..._

* * *

That pointless, ridiculous, confusing conversation between Sarah and Jimmy lasted all period. It drove Edd to the brink, hurt his head and made it hard to breath. He'd broken his pencil three times maybe every time Sarah or Jimmy uttered the word "sex" after saying Alexander's name. He finally couldn't take it, and raised his hand, asking to be dismissed, but he was sure to shoot Sarah and Jimmy a nasty glare before exiting the room, huffing angrily as he made his way towards his lockers. After another minute of fuming, and multiple failed attempts at unlocking his locker, he gave up, and just slammed his head against it. The colors had been repainted to a rather royal shade of blue, and although the information was irrelevant, Edd couldn't help but feel it somewhat calm his nerves.

He then calmly, switched out his materials, grabbing chemistry and physiology text books. He sighed once more, shaking his head in dismay, only to be interrupted by Kevin, whom had scared him breathless when he peaked around the locker door. The ginger leaned against it, smirking deviously.

"Heya sockhead... why are you not in class?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Kevin... I just... had to leave class early... Sarah and Jimmy were being rather... obnoxious" He said rolling his eyes. Kevin simply raised an eyebrow but understood the boys annoyance.

"Sarah tends to d-" Edd slammed the blue door shut, frowning angrily.

"No, Kevin, your do not understand... They were going on about Alexander... he's only been here a day for peets sake! How do they already know that much?! The unfathomable amount of into they had... Who knows if it was false or not? They just... They had no right to curse his name like that" Kevin, who'd began making a rather awkward face half way through his explanation, and Edd turned to see Alex standing there, shaking rather hard, tears in his eye, and a tight grip on the bottom of his pants. Kevin just glared through narrowed eyelids. He'd already figured this boy out. What he was up to, what he wanted... he wouldn't let him have it... not when he was so close to taking it himself.

"D-Double D... I...I'm sorry for not telling you... a-anything about me I just..I didn't want any hard feelings or judgmental feelings between us...Please forgive me?" He asked, sniffling as tears hit the floor. Kevin just watched the scene, Edd quickly running to the boy to hug him. After a few minutes of crying, Edd smiled, pulling out a few dollars.

"I'll go buy us some drinks... just stay here and relax for a minute" The moment he turned the corner, Alex looked to Kevin smiling evilly, and the boy was thrown against the locker, the sound ringing throughout the halls.

"Listen kid, I know what you're up too" He only snickered before laughing.

"Oh, Kevin you're so handsy... i suppose you want a piece of me too?" He said, and was once again slammed against the locker with such force it knocked the wind out of him. He gasped once, twice, and even five more times, but not once did he loose the smile.

"I don't mind the pathetic love interest thing you have going on here, but you better not hurt him, or I'll hurt you, you little cunt" The word came out in an aggravated hiss, and Alex smugly grinned.

"Not like you can do anything someone else didn't already do, KEVIN... besides.. I know just as much about you as you do me. I don't know where you all got the details from me, but, due to my ASTOUNDING charismatic affect on all these dim witted lonely love hungry, hormone driven teenage girls seemed SO happy to tell me ALL about you... Stop acting so high and mighty because last I checked, you only act tough... and I see through it to-" A swift punch to the jaw shut him up, but still didn't wipe the smile from his face. Blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth, and he spit on Kevin's shirt, popping his jaw back into place with little to no effort.

"Watch your mouth you little brat... I don't know where you came from, or what you want from him, but back off... he doesn't need it, and he doesn't need you" Kevin said before zipping up his jacket to hide the nasty blood stain from Alex's spit. He then began walking, and after a moment, ran smack into Edd who blinked, laughed lightly, then passed the drink off to him.

"Sorry it's not that vitamin water they serve... I didn't have enough. Any-who, where are you off to Kevin? Do you have practice this period?" The ginger happily took the drink, doing his best to mask his fury.

"Yea... I was actually coming to come look for you. I was wondering if you'd be able to help me with some thing..." Kevin said adverting his gaze to the floor. The boy before him readjusted his messenger bag, fixing his hat as well. He took a sip, waiting for Kevin to explain his need. This was embarrassing. Totally degrading to the star baseball/football player of Peach Creek High. He sighed and after running his hands down his face, sniffled rubbing the back of his head.

"I was just wondering if you...could..I don't know... possibly t...tutor me? My grades have been slipping and upon requirements, you have to not fail in order to play sports... you know how it goes" Double D thought for a moment, and smiled.

"Given the current predicament between Eddy and myself, I'd be delighted to tutor you Kevin! I suppose we should work out a schedule and discuss topics and go over notes and books that could aid in the fundamental process of your learning... Agreed?" He asked, unintentionally closing the space between them. Kevin felt his face flare and his heart clench and he coughed, nodding.

"Y-yea, sounds cool man... text you after practice.. " He said, walking off, taking a glance back at Edd who walked away, pulling his phone out of his pocket, and within seconds, his phone buzzed. He smiled at the message, quickly replied, and continued onto practice. Entering the locker room, he was astoundingly happy to see he was the first person there, he took a seat on the bench, sliding his back pack in, and taking his shirt off, coughing violently. He then placed a hand on his chest, feeling his racing pulse, as he tried to calm himself. It was weird...almost..bizarre that Edd could do this to him. Make him sweaty and hurt in that blissful sense. He stood up, sliding pads on, and within seconds Nat entered, bringing his hand down on Kevin's shoulder rather harshly.

"How's it hanging bro?" Kevin looked back at the man who removed his shirt, and Kevin just snickered. Claw marks and bruises and hickeys were scattered all over his body.

"Nothing.. but wow. One would think you were the dominate one in the relationship" Kevin said, and Nat snapped his head around, clicking his tongue.

"Ohhh believe me I am... Did you talk to that Alex kid yet? Put him in his place? Or do I need to tell those Kankers to rough him up a bit?"

"Didn't you hear? They already did..." Kevin said, throwing the last article of clothing into the lockers before the frown on his face grew, and he slammed the locker.

"Whaaattt?! Man! Why doesn't anyone ever fucking gossip with me?! Ugghh tell me about it during drills.. Coach said we'd just be running today anyway." Nat said as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants due to the weather outside, despite the sprinting they were about to do, the temperature was well below fifty. Kevin then slammed his head against the locker, and began undressing himself, then began putting his workout clothes back on. Nat just laughed, and received a swift middle finger from the agitated ginger.

* * *

"How did you manage to dislocate your jaw any way, Alex?" Edd asked as Alex climbed out of the pool, Rave making his way over, and stopping once he heard something about dislocating joints.

"Oh, not that I give a shit about your health or anything, I'm quite interested in this as well... Please, do explain, Alexander" The boy shot Rave a nasty look, the brown haired boy biting his lip in success. It wasn't like he wanted to be mean but it was just his nature. Alex rolled his eyes, and ignored the boys presence, shooting him a nasty glare before he began explaining.

"Apparently that..hooligan of a football captain has something against me... Says he won't let me have what he's so close to having...hmpf... I'd love to see him try to get in my way. I fight like a man of the eighteenth century, a duel to battle for the maidens hand!" He said basically shouting. This earned a giggle from Edd and a swift eye roll from Rave who flipped the boy off, and walked away. Alex only curtsied to him, and laughed as he stormed off into the locker room. Alex ran a hand through his wavy black hair, coughing. Double D, winced when he coughed, offering him a cough drop uttering "filthy" about three times before it was obvious he felt satisfied enough to stop.

Alex couldn't resist. When they walked into the locker room, heading to their lockers which were a ways away from the others, Alex hugged him from behind, biting at his neck a bit. Even without hugging him full on, it was easily to feel that the boy easily had a good three to five inches on Double D, but somehow still managed to rest his head on his shoulder. Edd tensed, his face flushing and turned a ghostly white except for his cheeks which gained their pink color after Alex wrapped his hands around the older mans waist, smiling hungrily.

_"I hope you understand who's fighting for your attention..."_ Water dripped onto his shoulder, and rolled off of him. He shivered once Alex whispered in his ear, nibbled at it, and just like that, was gone. He almost felt violated. He'd longed to be touched, but not like that... not by him. Even if he did feel some attraction to the rather fancy Englishman. Pulling his phone out of his locker, he unlocked it, and immediately went to check his messages, and he sat on the bench. The message puzzled him, and he bit at his knuckles, attempting to slice the text apart. He'd gotten a message for Kevin, telling him when to come over, explaining the many things they could do after they'd studied, as for the other message... the other message however was from an unknown number. It was somewhat haunting, and Edd would be the first to admit he wasn't that affected by such things, but this, sent chills up his spine, and made him feel ill...

_"Warning. You're talking to a dead man. He hasn't truly lived in years, and practically died when he was eight. This is all metaphorically... but... no other words to describe the walking mount of flesh that you now call your friend. You should really do more research on who you hang out with, Eddward. But that's alright, we can do it for you. If you want to know who I am, meet me by the stump. You know where its at. Bring Kevin at nine, and bring a light... things can get a little dangerous... Don't let him get to close..."_ He reread it a few times before biting at his lip, feeling overcome with worry. There was a picture attached to the message, and that's what had truly set him off... It was Alex... except there were names and other pictures of people around him, and there was even a part of the message that just consisted of a list of names... name after name... the list went on until finally he read two names that probably worsened the list as a whole. Sarah and Jimmy were there and in italics once he finally reached the bottom read

_"You're next"_


	4. The World Only God Knows

**Thin Ice**

**Chapter Four**

**The World Only God Knows**

* * *

_"You know, I suppose things like this shouldn't matter but they do. You're tiny quirks and wonderful habits, its you, and I like you.. habits and odd little quirks in all" _

Edd sat across from Kevin, staring at an open textbook that sat on the table. Homework and notebook paper was all around the room, the fan overheard throwing them off the table and propelling them to the far side of the boys living room. Edd finally circled and answer, and Kevin sighed in heavy relief and the boy mimicked this, laughing. All day, he'd felt nauseous. Due to extreme anxiety and nervousness about what they'd be doing later once the sun finally vanished but he needed to figure this out.

Referring to the text he'd received after swim practice, things seemed kinda off, like instead of his schedule and routine feeling like a routine it felt... wrong. Like he should've been somewhere else and not where he was supposed to be. Standing in the hallways, he'd look over, and see Alex conversing with a new group of people, all being handsy or overly affectionate for it to just be casual friendliness... he'd even given Marie Kanker a short kiss on the cheek. It wasn't that this was wrong, just to secretive for the young mans taste. The text rubbed him the wrong way and he knew it went deeper. SO much deeper...

He wasn't sure if it was the sound of a cell phone going off, or Eddy leaving class early that snapped his attention, but he soon felt a hand on his arm, and looked up to see Nat and Kevin, smiling smugly. Edd blushed and looked in between the two. Soon, Rave walked past the door, and Nat sprinted after tripping over his own long legs to catch up to his boyfriend. Edd could only giggle at this.

"What a touching sight... I like knowing Rave has kinda opened up to Nat.. it's nice considering everything that went on at home.." Kevin had to shake his head after he'd been staring off once Double D began to speak. He looked sad almost. Kevin pat his shoulder smiling a bit.

"Whatever you say double dork... come on, we're riding the bike home today... and i promised I'd stop by the candy shop to take out some of the left over inventory.. jaw breakers, the usual" Kevin said shrugging. Eddward blushed, biting on his bottom lip, but nodded. He hadn't seen Kevins grandfather in years. They made their way out of the school slowly, taking their time to maneuver the cramped hallways.

Reaching the parking lot, Edd sighed looking up at the sky. Another freeze was on its way, not that he minded. Such weather made his research a bit more enjoyable and his solitude a little more bearable. Kevin whistled, and it broke him from his trance.

Edd could only look down at the bike, gulping roughly as Kevin motioned for him to get on. It was his first time being anywhere NEAR Kevin's bike, avoiding it out of fear for being hurt if he accidentally messed it up or damaged the glossy paint job on it. Kevin slid on, handing Edd the helmet and helping him on. The boy held onto Kevins waste, but at a distance, not wanting to seem clingy. Kevin smirked, and revved the gas, and immediately, Edd clutched onto the man in the leather jacket in front of him, hiding his eyes in his back was much more comforting than he had anticipated.

The drive was quick. Kevin loaded up the boxes best he could and after being scolded for getting such a worthless mode of transportation, Edd and Kevin waved to his grandpa, and sped off, quickly heading to the boys house to begin their strainious tutor session.

Upon reaching Kevin's house Edd had looked over at his own house multiple times to double check everything he needed to teach, when he was satisfied he nodded to himself, and Kevin led him to the door. The two stepped in, and Edd smiled. It hadn't been that long since he'd been inside Kevins house but he felt at home here, like this was where he belonged, and was needed. He'd noticed a van parked in the lot outside, and didn't think much of it until he entered the house and saw Kevin's mom.

"Well hello their Eddward!" The busty ginger woman greeted waving happily. Edd blushed and waved back, happy to see her.

"Good evening Abigail... Nice to see you" The boy said and was snatched up into a hug, he heard Kevin sigh behind him but could only laugh and hug the woman back she was short with fire engine hair and freckles all over her face. She wore a simple outfit, signifying she was off to run chores, something Edd had picked up on due to being over so often. Kevin looked to his mom.

"God I swear you grow an inch every time I see you... anywho, I packed snacks in the freezer and such you boys know where to find them. Kevin your dad will be home around nine or ten tonight so make sure to have the house semi clean...annnd... that should be it. You boys have fun!" She said leaving, locking the door behind her.

"Sorry about that Edd" Kevin mumbled, handing him a bottle of ginger ale while he grabbed himself a coke. Edd shrugged giggling.

"No apology needed... its nice knowing your parents are so content with me" Edd said smiling and Kevin nodded in response.

"SO! Are we ready to begin? I must warn you... I'm a forceful tutor..." Edd said seriously. Kevin could only manage a snicker.

"I'm sure anything you throw at me I can handle Double D... jeez" The boy rolled his eyes and the two headed to the living room to begin.

"Alright.. so, if you move this coefficient here, and add these two together... you can balance this formula with ease. See?" Edd said smiling contently. Kevin worked another one out, and showed his answer to Edd, and received a clap.

"Yes! You've got it!" He said patting Kevin on the shoulder. Kevin smiled and took a breath.

"You know, doing all of this around you is nerve racking... you're so smart and im so..average" Kevin said looking over to the boy who blinked twice, swallowing hard, his phone buzzed and he pulled out the phone, unlocking it and checking the message. It was another text... from the unknown number. He could only stare, his face twisting into one of slight confusion. Kevin couldn't resist.

"What's up with that face?" Edd looked at him, shrugging.

"Well... earlier today, after swim practice... I-I received this text... a warning of sorts in regards to Alexander..." Kevin's lips thinned and he frowned a bit, clutching the couch.

"Annnndd?" Kevin asked using a hang gesture to make Double D continue.

"The sender asked me to meet them by that old stump in the woods... just past Nat's house... you remember it right?" Edd asked, slightly hopeful Kevin would silently agree to go with him to figure all of this out. Kevin nodded.

"I'll take you there ok?..." Edd smiled, and hugged him quickly. He uttered a soft thank you, and Kevin hugged him back. The two broke away hesitantly and resumed their study session, Edd still blushing horribly.

* * *

"Well... looks like it's time...are you sure you wanna do this?" Kevin asked Edd as the boy in the sweater vest and bow tie nodded, and Kevin sighed nodding. He walked into his kitchen, returning with a knife in his back pocket and a flashlight in his hand. Edd left his belongings by the door, and the two headed out, walking towards their school, and past it, then headed into the woods.

Edd had to admit, walking with Kevin like this, alone, away from evil prying eyes, was relaxing, and sobering to his worried mind. He readjusted his hat, and after yawning they finally approached the river, hearing it grow closer with each step they took. Every second, the sun set further past the horizon, and eventually, Kevin had to flip on the light, and allow Double D to grip his arm. It wasn't before long until he had his arm around the dorks waist guiding him in the pitch black. A few more miles, and they'd be there... that all to familiar stump in the middle of these all too familiar woods.

Edd had remembered sharing many afternoons on that stump, eating his lunch and aiding Eddy in his plotting before setting a scheme in motion. The evenings he spent alone doing research and writing in his many journals and study books. He sniffled, and unintentionally leaned into Kevin, yawning tiredly. He knew he wouldn't be sleepy had he not been hugging a rather cozy Kevin. Within minutes a light glared past the thicket of shrubs and trees and the two sped up, switching the flash light off and stepping into the clearing. A small fragile figure sat on the stump, guiding a fire in front of him, humming some weird tune. He had a hood over his head, but despite this, Double D approached first, Kevin following behind.

"Uhm..e-excuse me?" The boy in the hoodie stood, and turned to face the boy, and without a moments notice, Kevin practically tackled the kid, hugging him. The boy who's hair was a pastel blue color, and spiked in every direction, coughed roughly and patted the boys back. Once Kevin was done, the two laughed and sighed contently.

"L-look I deeply wish to tell you that i do in fact greatly apologize for the rather...uneasy text but it was the only way to assure you'd arrive. I also need to let you know that Alex, is not at all who he seems...and Kevin here already knows" The red head sighed, and took a seat on a log that had been dragged over and the evidence of that action showed in the crumpled dead grass beneath their feet. The boy coughed.

"Any who, my name is Cooper... Cooper B. Evans. I'm a junior exchange student, also from Europe, but I've been here a lot longer than Alex.. Alex was here last year... but went home, but he's back. I don't know why, I haven't made any efforts to contact him, and I've done my best to avoid him when I can but.. you just need to be careful" Eddward stared at the man. This...was Cooper Evans. The man Kevin raved about when they'd finally began talking and making their friendship a rather official thing. Always hearing about the track star who'd come out of no where. Edd tapped his fingers together going into thought.

"You'll have to give me a better reason than that to avoid him.. he's a rather genuine friend, Cooper... I've only known him for a short period and I don't know your history with him, but he hasn't done anything...wrong to me...except.."

"For a hug in the locker rooms?" Cooper said, staring at the fire which cackled as he finished his sentence. Kevin sighed. He remembered this whole event as it was yesterday, and he bit his lip to keep him from saying anything.

"That's how he gets you... a touch. That's how it starts and you push the thought away, and ignore it best you can but days creep by and you find yourself following him, constantly wanting to hang, make plans, go out and do stuff, chill, watch movies... then another touch, and a look. This look, doesn't mean anything. No, not at first... but it's the same way with the hug... He pulls you in, and makes sure you're hooked before finally.. he does the unthinkable.. he wants to make things official, and you agree, thinking he means it. You come out to your friends, you tell your parents, your family, your distant relatives because he makes you truly happy. Things get intense... and right when you think you need him more than ever, he's gone. No, not physically..emotionally, and mentally GONE. You think about him, pass him looks, and then one day he slips you a note, without warning... This cycle has gone on for YEARS. His old friends praised him for it but his friends were nothing more than beggars at his feet. I know you Double D, although you may not remember my face, or my name, you can't handle what he's capable of, and I promise, he wants nothing more than to string you along, and leave you wanting him..." Cooper explained his emerald eyes digging into Edds' soul.

Kevin sighed adjusting his hat. Edd looked to him, bewildered now practically demanding Kevin's opinion with the look he was shooting him.

"Edd... I was the one who dislocated his jaw.. the things he said... he's not who you think he is... I promise..." He said, avoiding the boys gaze until finally he looked over at him. He was gripping the log so hard his knuckles had lost their color.

"No..." Cooper and Kevin's head shot up and looked at Edd.

"NO... Look, both of you listen. Alex and I are friends! Despite his childish attention hungry needs, I'm above that! For you to think I could get pulled into someone that easily... B-besides. I already have feelings for another. Cooper, I think it best you confront Alexander yourself. NOW, if you'll excuse me, I have a tutoring session to finish up... Good evening" The boy sat, practically shaking on the stool, and with a pat on his shoulder, Kevin and Edd, were gone. Cooper ran a shaky hand through his pastel blue hair, sniffling. He was the sensitive one... the one who had to cry all the time... the one always getting hurt but this, that is what he had to offer, a warning...

The boy stood, and left the fire crackling as he headed home, tripping over himself, lost in thought, ignoring the constant pain of a broken heart.

Upon arriving back at Kevin's place, Double D stormed in, and quickly gathered his things, and stormed out, uttering a good bye to Kevin who was still standing outside. The ginger grabbed Edd, and yanked him around, forcing the angry boy to face him. Kevin stood his ground, and although Double D tried, his forceful look, wasn't enough to make Kevin falter.

"Stop... you're staying here tonight... you're to angry to go home, and I don't want you there alone... come on" Edd knew he couldn't argue, it would've been a pointless attempt. The boy removed his beanie, scratching his head, itching his nose once his bangs fell in his face. Kevin rolled his eyes as she boy before him sniffled.

"Come on Double D... don't look so pitiful, we're just trying to look out for you...cause w...I care ya know?" Kevin said sighing, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Edd smiled and then put his hat back on, nodding.

"You're right... I apologize for my childish response..."

"Ahhh shut it.. come on" He said and the two went in to settle for the night.

* * *

I knowwww that Kevins DAD owns the jawbreaker factory BUT, I'm going to be giving some insight on why I made his grandfather the owner in a few more chapters.. so... Just roll with it? Thank chu!


	5. Winter Break

**Thin Ice**

**Chapter Five**

**Winter Break**

* * *

_ I suppose I never noticed it... but you're stubborn. You were stubborn then, and you're stubborn now. About me, him, us, them. You're stubborn. But it's ok, because through the tears and angry shouts and after that's all said and done, it reminds me that you care...even if it's just a little bit._

* * *

"Hey sock-head where ya going?!" Edd turned to look at Eddy, who stood, his hands shoved in his pockets and a nasty frown on his face. It had been a whole week since Eddy and Edd had spoken. He'd stopped asking Eddy for occasional rides and Eddy had some what drifted from the book worm. The event that had rocked the foundation of their friendship, shouldn't have been that big of a deal, but it was, and Eddward, no mater how mature he thought himself, he knew this was something he'd never fully be able to get over. It was embarrassing. A week ago, Kevin, Alex, and Double D stood in the hall way, talking, laughing, discussing practice, at the time, Alex and Kevin seemed alright, but now that Double D thought about it, it was most likely due to wanting to impress him, although that sounded selfish, he couldn't come to any other solution. Eddy had waltzed up, and threw himself in the conversation, hanging all over Edd, being rather obnoxious. The conversation ended with Eddy, kissing Double D, flipping the other two boys off, then shouting as loud as he could, that the boy, who'd never had said something like this himself, wanted the D. Alex laughed, but Kevin and Eddy left the building, Kevin had returned ten minutes later, bruised and scratched but a cocky smile on his face, and Edd had begun to drift from Eddy, whom now stood before him, grumpy and apologetic.

Edd sighed shrugging, and resisting the urge to just walk away from Eddy and Ed who stood with pitiful expressions and rather "bummed" out looks, their hands drilled into their pockets as they withstood the chill of the air that nipped at their skin greedily, waiting for the friend that wouldn't join them. The boy readjusted the black beanie on his head, hearing the door of the high school open and close in the distance, but continued talking to the two in front of him.

"Not like I would expect YOU to remember Eddy but, I have robotics today.. I'm going home with Alexander tonight... Our shenanigans will have to wait until after Christmas, I apologize... but please do contact me. Good evening" He said running to Alexander who waited at the door for him, stomping out his cigarette before he and Edd entered the school again. Behind him he heard Eddy shout, and mumble something, probably about how furious he was for once again being ditched for some brainiac. Edd sighed at this, and Alex noticed, getting closer, he smiled, his breath reeking of nicotine and other bad habits.

"What's their problem D?" Alex asked, looking at Eddy and giving him a sly smirk before walking in and allowing the door to close behind them. Alex knew the true reason behind Eddy's rage, not that he was one to boast, and he wouldn't instead he was doing...polite thing, and keeping it to himself. He coughed and put an arm around Double D's shoulder, as they made their way to the robotics club. Edd flinched, but aloud the arm to stay, somewhat leaning into it. It was amusing how someone with such bizarre posture could still be a whole foot taller than himself, and manage to comfortably put his arms around Edd without hurting either or them or making them uncomfortable, and despite the warnings and denial, he liked Alexander's soft soothing but false touches. It was something he secretly craved, but couldn't go asking Kevin for, it was to degrading, and he knew it. Alex rubbed the back of his own head roughly as they entered, looking over to see Cooper and a girl with lengthy black hair laughing as they worked out complicated measurements and crafted their project, a rather stunning steampunk bot, waist up, bronze and copper decoration and an impressive number of gears and bolts holding it all together, made it seem more like a well done art project instead of a robotics project. Edd and his partner were not the ones to judge though. A few other, younger, students sat at computers typing and editing away on their programs, still without build ideas. Edd waved to the group that eagerly greeted him, and after being hugged and welcomed by multiple people, he reached into his pocket and stuck a pair of thick glasses on his face, sighing contently as Alex began removing his sweatshirt and beanie so they could get started.

"So, you said you had the body casts ready for it?" Alex nodded smiling happily as he reached into his back pack and began removing large boxes, all wrapped in bubble wrap, and tapped down to ensure the safety of the contents inside. He opened them using a nearby exacto knife and took the pieces out one by one, setting them on the table top, running over everything numerous times to make sure they had every last piece required for this. It had been an astounding build. Weeks spent with Edd working and building, and redesigning plans, all the while Alex, had taught him the fundamentals of not only art, but music. Edd had taught him mechanics beyond the average level, and it had been an over all bonding time period for the two medal winning swimmers.

With Edd's guide, the two got to work. The other students couldn't help but gather and watch the two boys get busy, but were constantly being told to take a step and a half back so their clothes wouldn't catch on fire due to the wielding tool on Alexander's small hands. Cooper stood at a distance, the girl giving him careful pats on the shoulder while Alex and Edd finished up, standing up and looking at a distance to admire their handy work, they smiled, and Alex smiled contently, running a hand through his thick black hair. He reached over, and pulled Double D into a hug, allowing everyone to not only admire the work, but give the two inventors some space. It was after Edd made a comment, that Alex did the unthinkable. If the touches and whispers and heavy hints weren't enough, this took the cake. He leaned over, and made it seem as if he was going to be whispering something into his ear, but instead, kissed Edd on the lips. It wasn't quick, and over in five seconds. It was as if Alex was doing everything in his power to get away but just couldn't bring himself to leave the feeling of Edd's lips pass him by, nor did he need or want it too.

Finally, after a light sob was heard somewhere, Alex back off, composing himself before Eddward's eyes glazed over, and he turned his head and stared, a rather astounded expression on his pale but pink face and Alex winked, and backed away, and yawned, showing off his stomach as he reached up to once again run his hands through his hair.

"Lets go Edd!" Alex said but after a minute, Cooper pulled out his phone and Edd was almost sure that he heard Cooper utter Kevins name after he'd furiously mashed the buttons on the dial pad. The dark haired girl flipped Alex off and the two stormed out the girl patting Cooper's back. Edd looked over at Alex, raising a curious eye brow, and only received a shrug and a sly smile in return, the usual from the cocky boy that was Alexander.

"Let's get ready to go... I can't wait to show you my room. The bed is the best feature, I think we could possibly test THAT theory? MAYBE?" Alex asked, biting his lip and looked at him longingly, as If his eyes were magnets and Edd was nothing more than the magnet.

Edd blushed and nodded, doing his best to shake himself out of the kiss's after shock. The suggestion of testing the beds comfort level went in one ear and flew out the other, he was still so under that kisses influence that things felt messed up, WRONG even. It felt so...weird... pleasant, but unwelcoming. He sighed, and the two left, allowing the children to admire, but not touch, for they had put it in its proper glass case before they decided to leave. Alex sighed, and after finally getting outside, stepped just so he stood a fraction of an inch in front of Double D. Kevin stood, leaning against his bike, a nasty frown on his face. Cooper, who was practically in tears, sniffling , the girl with black hair was eying Alex with the intent to murder. Edd simply backed away, his eyes widening. Alex calmly put a cigarette to his mouth, immediately understanding where this was headed.

"Nice for you to stop by, Kevin" Alex said, taking a deep breath of the poisonous mixture that he blew out with such frightening ease.

"The formalities aren't necessary there, PAL. You've only been here about three weeks, and already you've managed to hurt almost all of my friends. Not to mention I'm sick of hearing everyone act like they DESRVED to be thrown aside by you, Alexander" The black haired boy took a step down, and began removing his many facial piercings and earrings, also removing his gauges slipping them in his bag which he set down beside the bottom of the stairs along with his beanie and coat. He looked at Kevin and even as Cooper whimpered sorry a bunch of times, the noise seemed to drown out between the snow, the small sobs he was making and the shivering Double D was doing.

"So what, you gonna pound me into the dirt Kevin? Please... not like it would be the first time I've turned around and kicked your ass... This victory will just be twice as sweet" He mused popping his neck as he stomped out his cigarette. Kevin fumed and began getting ready himself, removing his hat, his over sized orange sweat shirt and then resumed leaning against his bike, huffing.

"Oh? Let me guess... It's because Edd's here huh? Think you can win him over? It aint happening Alex!" The boy actually seemed to tense when Edd's name was said. Fists tightened and necks were popped and whimpers were released from both Cooper and Edd, who could only quiver and watch in silence as the scene before them played out.

"Oh, and why not, because YOU have to take every good thing away from me? No... not this time.. You selfish little cu-" Kevin was about to pose an argument but apparently it was the girls turn to pipe in.

"Alex! Do you even HEAR yourself?! What happened to you?! That's not what happened at all and you know it!" Cooper just looked at shoes. What in the world was going on right now? Edd's eyes flew back and fourth between the two boys as the insults kept flying until finally, Alex replied.

"Yea, I believed it to a bit, but second times a charm huh?" He replied, and that silenced her, and she resumed hugging a gross Cooper. The boy then smiled, looking as Kevin's knuckles lost their color. He then sighed, coughing, a sly smile on his face as he removed his shirt, revealing the number of tattoos on the man. Edd couldn't help but stare. He looked so much bolder shirtless, he'd gained enough distance to climb down the stairs and stand some what behind Kevin, but at a distance.

Alex leaned in, smirking devilishly as he finally got face to face with Kevin, and leaned it, putting his lips to the boys ear. Edd saw Kevin twitch and covered his eyes trembling.

_"I think... you're just a tad jealous Kevin... Because you know for a fact, that he'll be begging for me, and not you..." _That was it, Kevin pulled his hand back, and launched it full force as Alex's mouth, but instead, the raven haired boy grabbed Kevin and threw him to the snow, quickly jumping on him, and hitting him in the face twice before Kevin managed to kick him off, and get a few nasty hits in right on Alex's face. Blood stained the snow as Kevin hit Alexander multiple times in the face, and he even got a few nasty cuts on his chest and stomach, deep enough to draw blood. It was nasty watching the two ruthlessly beat each other to a point of serious drama, but the sound of a loud crack and a slight whimper and it didn't take long before the girl screamed and Edd and Cooper intervened.

Edd tackled Kevin to the ground, doing his best to hold the ginger back and keep him from launching himself at Alex once more. Alex coughed up a good amount of blood before Kevin finally calmed down and reared his head back and it took a minute but Edd was to late. Kevin spat right in Alex's face. As the raven haired boy sat up, Cooper helped him, and dragged him off, leaving Edd and Kevin to share their soon to be nasty argument.

"Alright... MIND EXPLAINING WHAT PURPOSE YOUR BARBARIC ACTIONS HELD, KEVIN?! I've seen you act stupid but this?! This is down right IGNORANT! I've never felt so much... distaste in my life! For either of you! I... I feel like.. you just don't understand me Kevin... you just.. you don't" He said and as he trailed off, tears fell from his face. The lantern a few feet away came to life, spreading light on the situation, and that's when Kevin saw it. The broken remains of what was once a happy go lucky boy running around a cul-de-sac with some of the most worthless but hearty of friends. Someone who'd taken the back stabbing and hurtful words for so long, it just broke him, in ways that went unseen to the ginger. Kevin sighed grossly, and grabbed his sweatshirt. Before he could do anything, Edd demanded he take a seat on the bench. Protesting would only result in another nasty exchange of words so he sat, ignoring the painful freeze that touched his skin as he leaned back. Edd quickly pulled out a first aid kit, and went to work patching the boy up. It was a tedious task, one he shouldn't have been willing to do, but his feelings would always get the best of him, this much, he did know.

As Kevin sat, glaring at Alexander who was receiving undeserved attention from a crying laughing Cooper, he looked back at Edd who was not only done fixing his wounds, but he was still crying as well. That was it, he couldn't resist any longer, he grabbed Double D, and without a moments notice, pulled him in for a hug. It was warm, Edd was warm, he was warm, the hug was blissful, but in his mind, this made him ponder, just what a small kiss, would do to the love sick ginger. He pulled back after five minutes, and after the first freezing snowflake had landed so carelessly on his shoulder, and stared down at Edd who almost seemed to be shivering, and he smirked.

_"Here... let me warm you up" He whispered and leaned in, and planted his lips on Edd's, without warning._

* * *

_Ohh my goodness you guys we've finally hit the 5th chapter and I just want to say thank you for following and reviewing and favoriting this story it means soo much to me to know that you guys are really enjoying it. Any who, I just recently put together my Double D cosplay, and if you are all interesting in seeing pictures, my tumblr is the answer. Any who, thanks again for sticking around, and there's SMUT in the future... Just encase any one was curious, anyhow, alright good evening, night or morning and thanks for reading my story!  
_


End file.
